The invention resides in a method for the manufacture of a wall connector piece and to a wall connector piece manufactured by such a method.
For the manufacture of press fittings various methods are used including deformation by axial compression expanding, and rolling of tubular blank, EP 0 649 689 B1,for example, discloses a method for the manufacture of press fittings of copper. The tubular blanks are contained herein in a die. The end of the tube is expanded by a plunger introduced into the end of the tube. In addition, the end of the tube is axially compressed in order to increase the wall thickness thereof at least in the area of an annular bulge to be formed subsequently. In a next working step, the annular bulge is rolled from the inside of the tube in order to reduce the wall thickness again in this area and to form a desired seal seat for an O-ring.
Different from press fittings, however, wall connector pieces do not need an expanded end, but an intermediate section with a diameter which is larger than the end diameter. For the manufacture of such wall connector pieces a material with a wall thickness as small as possible should be used. A wall thickness reduction of a few tenths of a millimeter result in the manufacture of such wall connector pieces in large series in substantial savings of material.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a method for a simple and economical manufacture of wall connector pieces.